I'am Doomed
by clo7615
Summary: Percy was doomed because he realises on Christmas Eve that he had forgotten to buy a turkey, he makes his way to the classy store to get one, when he sees a room he thinks is where they keep the turkeys, it's not it's actually a cleaning closet, where a blonde goes for her breaks. These two are forced to spend Christmas together lets just hope they can stand it full summary inside!


**A/N: Hi so this is just a quick Christmas one-shot I thought I would write for you, I hope you all enjoy it, Merry Christmas!**

Summary:

Percy was doomed he forgot to buy a turkey for Christmas and he was a bit late doing so as it was Christmas Eve, with his parents coming round For Christmas dinner he had no choice but to go to the classy overpriced store as it was the only one open. Because he's so stupid he ends up in a cleaning supply closet because he thought it was a special room where they keep turkeys, turns out it wasn't, but it was a cleaning supply room which just so happens to be where a blonde takes her break. Now the two are forced to stay in their together over Christmas. Maybe they'll both get a present they didn't expect. Each other.

Percy's pov:

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm 23 and I' am doomed!

Normally I would go to my parents for Christmas Dinner, but this year I offered to make it. At first my Mum just laughed at me but she soon realised I wasn't joking and agreed, now I'm kind of regretting offering.

Yesterday I had bought all of the vegetables and things like that in my local store, but the one thing I forgot to buy was a turkey!

So at 11.13pm on Christmas Eve, I had no Turkey.

I could have driven to my local store and picked one up there, but they were closed.

So instead I drove to the more expensive store a mile further away from my apartment.

When I got there I had no idea where the entrance was because I had never been in before. It looked smarter than my local store but ten times pricier as well.

As soon as I found the entrance I was greeted with a gorgeous blonde around my age stocking shelves.

I wondered around the shop for ages before I came across a door, I slowly went through it accidently catching my foot on the door causing it to shut, oops!

I looked around for a light realising that this was not a special room where they keep turkeys.

"What the hell have you done." A voice said behind me, as I quickly turned round.

"What?" I asked the mysterious voice.

"You, idiot shut the door that locks automatically, why are you in here anyways this is the cleaning supplies closet."

I then had an idea I pulled out my phone and turned on the torch so I could see a little bit better.

I shone the torch over to where I heard the voice, it turns out it was the blonde that stacked the shelves form earlier.

"I thought this was like a refrigerator room you see on the TV, you know the walk in ones, and why are you in here anyway aren't you suppose too be working." I could very vaguely see her role her eyes at me and scoff.

"I always come in here on my break it's quieter than the staff room." She said and I nodded.

"So what's your name."I asked her sitting down on the floor like her.

"I'm Annabeth, and let me guess your name is idiot." I laughed and then shook my head.

"It's Percy and by any chance it there a light in here." She nodded her head and stood up to turn it on.

I could now see her clearly and she was stunning. She had blonde hair and these piercing grey eyes that looked immaculate, all in all she was gorgeous.

"So why were you buying a turkey super late on Christmas Eve?" She asked me I just laughed a little then replied,

"I invited my parents over for Christmas and yesterday when I went to my local store I forgot to get one, so I had to make a late night dash over here." She laughed and then said,

"Well its 11.57pm, nearly Christmas and unfortunately I'm spending it with you a guy I just met."

"Hey, I'm pretty good company once you get to know me anyway why are you working so late on Christmas Eve?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Well I never really liked Christmas and I don't do anything else, and if I could I would very willingly work Christmas day as well." I stared at her.

"What how can you not like Christmas, I love it." I said to her excitedly.

"I just lost Christmas spirit I guess, I mean I've has 22 Christmas's already I'm kind of sick of them also I don't see how 90 year olds still enjoy Christmas they've nearly had 100 I'm not even a quarter of the way to that and I'm already sick of them." I laughed and then said to her,

"They enjoy it because they're not alone they have people to celebrate Christmas with." I heard her mutter something and then say,

"I guess that's why I hate Christmas I have no one to celebrate it with." I looked at her shocked.

"What, how can a girl like you not have anybody to celebrate Christmas with, I mean do you not have any friends, family, a boyfriend?" She laughed at me and then said,

"Is that your way to ask if I'm single?" I gave her a smirk and muttered 'maybe'

She laughed at me as we continued to talk,

"So you really don't have anyone to spend Christmas with?" She shook her head, the next thing I did could go two ways.

I went over to her and sat down right next to her putting an arm around her shoulders.

I smiled at her comfortably and she smiled back.

"So if were being so forward with each other, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually no I don't, but I have my eye on someone."

"Oh that's cool."

I tried not to laugh or even smile at what she just said.

 _Dingdong_

So here I was trapped in a cleaning supply closet on Christmas day with a girl who looks like an angel, could this day get any better!

"So I guess I should say Merry Christmas." She said politely,

"Yeah Merry Christmas Annabeth." I said as I played with one of her curls.

"So when are people going to find us in here." I asked.

"Who knows we're technically shut now for the holidays so unless you want to spend the rest of your holidays with me I suggest we try and find a way out." She said with annoyance

"Wait do people not clean the store when it closes." She scoffed and then went onto say,

"This place may look classy, but in reality, it's a dump here they only clean in a morning when it opens."

I crossed my eyebrows and made a mental note in my head, if I ever come here again not to get fresh food, and also don't wonder into a cleaning closet.

"Wow, that saying really is true, don't judge a book by its cover." She laughed lightly at my comment and then yawned.

"You tired?" She nodded,

"Here use my chest as a pillow, I'll wake you if anyone comes or I come up with a plan." She nodded and then we both lay down. Her head hit my chest softly and I put one arm around her waist hoping she wouldn't hit it away.

She didn't.

"Thank you." She whispered and I whispered back 'no problem'

 _6 hours later:_

I woke up to find a small blonde figure laying on me, when suddenly all of my memories came flooding back.

Whilst I was panicking Annabeth seemed to wake up as well, she noticed I was awake and then said,

"You didn't stay up all night did you?"

"No I accidently fell asleep trying to put together a plan, I got nothing." She sighed and then got up off me.

"Well its 6am now they will definitely be no one here, what about your phone cant you call somebody?"

"Nope, my phone died." I wasn't lying, my phone died after using my torch up last night.

She muttered a 'great'.

"We need to get out of here for me I couldn't care less, but you have a family to cook for."

I laughed and then said,

"Trust me I'd rather be stuck in here than have my parents complain to me that I don't have a girlfriend." She gave me a sweet smile, which soon turned into an evil smile.

"Hey I have an idea, you see that tiny window over there, _she said pointing behind a mop and mop bucket_ if we could smash it I might be able to climb out."

I then also smiled evilly.

"I will only help if you come over for Christmas dinner."

"But I don't even know your last name let alone you, for all I know you could be a creepy stalker who kidnaps girls and hides them in the basement."

I laughed and then said,

"My last name is Jackson, I love the sea I'm dumb as you can probably tell and I'm not a kidnapper."

"Fine, my last name's Chase by the way." She said as she smiled at me.

"Okay we need to find something heavy." I said

"Actually Seaweed Brain its thin glass we need something that can shatter it."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah as I know you're really dumb and as you told me you love the sea therefore Seaweed Brain is perfect."

Okay then Wise Girl, because you think you're so smart." She smiled at me sarcastically and then got the mop out of the bucket and aimed it at the tiny glass window.

She rammed the mop through, and luckily the glass broke.

She attempted to climb through, but soon realised she couldn't fit. She huffed and sat down in annoyance.

"Were never getting out of here are we?" She said looking quite annoyed that her plan didn't work.

"No not forever maybe until tomorrow, but we won't starve to death I've got gum."

She laughed which by the way is now my new favourite sound and held out her hand so I could give her some gum.

After that we kept talking and actually began to understand each other a little bit better.

I glanced down at my watch to find that it was 4pm, wow we had been talking all day with the same piece of gum in.

"You know Annabeth when we get out of here why don't I take you out on a date." I said with my charming smile.

"I thought you liked someone." She said raising her eye brows.

"I do like someone Wise Girl and that someone is you." She immediately started blushing but turned around to full on face me.

At first I thought she was going to hit me or slap me, but she didn't she did something I would never suspect.

She kissed me.

On the lips.

I moved my mouth in sync with hers and moved my arms to around her back, and let's just say it was the best closet kiss of all time.

"Percy, I would love to go on a date with you."

We both smiled and kissed again not for the last time either as we were in there until the next morning.

Even though I missed it, it was pretty much the best Christmas present a guy could ever wish for.

 **Hi so I hope you all enjoyed the one-shot, I know the idea is kind of used but I wanted to write it anyway. So leave a review and let me know if you want me to do a follow up one of Percy and Annabeth and what's going on with them on New Years following on from this, then I would love to know!**

 **Anyways reviews thanks they mean the world!**

 **Clo7615**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
